Paladin of the Force
by Shadows of Vanity
Summary: Revan knew all along that he was going to be betrayed, his memories stolen from him. He knew it would have to happen for the good of the galaxy, so he created a backup plan. Now, he will regain himself and will take his place as the Paladin of the Force, its enforcer and avatar. AU! Godlike!Revan, Revan/Multi, non!brainwashed Revan. Will span multiple timelines eventually! R&R.


I actually created this for an English assignment, and figured since I was already working on it, I should post it and see what you think!

This story will be rather AU.

This story will cover multiple arcs (I.E. KOTOR, SWTOR, Clone Wars, etc)

This story will feature almost-but-not-quite!Godlike!Grey!Revan

It will also feature Revan and multiple females, or in laymen's terms, Revan/harem.

Meetra Surik is herewith renamed Riven Mystes, the name I used for The Exile in the game, cause that is who she is to me.

Please forward all complaints straight to Tartarus, where they can be appropriately crisped.

_**POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF **_

Paladin of the Force

Chapter One

Feet First Into Hell

_**POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF **_

_A tall man stood on the bridge of a great battleship, looking out across the empty expanse of the stars, hands clasped behind him. His features were hidden, covered by his robes, hood, and the black, red-trimmed mask that he wore over his face_. _A single silver and gold embossed lightsaber hilt rested limply on his right hip, benignly belying the deadly weapon it was._

_ "They're coming, my love. It's only a matter of time before Malak betrays us. I think that he will time it for when the Jedi are on the bridge to confront you and I. That way, he will kill not only us, but members of the Council as well." an ice-blue haired and amethyst-eyed woman in armor said softly, coming up to stand beside him, one armored gauntlet holding her helm while the other reached out to touch her lover's arm. "What shall we do?"_

_ "Exactly as we planned, Riven." the man replied softly, and Riven Mystes, his lover and top general, glared at him angrily._

_ "Exactly as __**you**__ planned, not __**we**__! How can you be so sure that you will survive this hare-brained plot of yours?" she hissed, careful to keep her voice low despite her anger, not wanting to worry any of the bridge crew...or tip off any of Malak's spies._

_ "The Force has whispered to me, shown me the truth, love. I must be captured and reprogrammed by the Jedi for the galaxy to survive. Besides, don't you want young Bastila with us? And the others I've seen?" the man said gently, and Riven huffed, turning her head to the side, tears beginning to shimmer in her eyes. Seeing this, the man smiled slightly behind his mask and led her from the bridge to his private turbolift. Once they were in their shared quarters, he took her in his arms and stroked her hair soothingly. "This isn't just about surviving Malak, is it?"_

_ "I...I don't want..." Riven mumbled tearfully, before looking up at him brokenly, tears running down her cheeks. "I don't want you to forget about me!" With that, she very nearly collapsed into him, crying harder than he had ever seen her cry, save after her destruction of the enemy-and even some allied- fleets above Malachor. Only their love for each other had kept them from being consumed by the darkness, thought they were now tainted, touched by both Light and Dark. _

_ "You know that will never happen. Even when the Jedi take me away and turn me into someone else, our bond will always be there. My soul will always remember you, even if my mind cannot." the man said firmly and reassuringly, making Riven smile up at him wetly before pulling away his mask and kissing him roughly. The kiss progressed to roaming hands and would have gone further, had the man's personal comm not begun to ping. Sighing, he pulled away from his lover and activated it._

_ "Yes, what is it?" he asked calmly, and the voice of his flagship's Admiral replied._

_ "My Lord Revan, a large Republic fleet has just jumped into the system. A single small shuttle covered by fighters is enroute here to the _Absolution. _Shall we engage?" he asked, and Revan closed his eyes briefly while Riven gasped softly and looked at him fearfully._

_ "Engage the Republican fleet, Admiral. Do not interfere with the approaching shuttle. It appears a member the Jedi Council itself has come to deal with myself and General Mystes. Clear the corridors between the hanger the Jedi land in and the bridge, then head down to the Auxiliary Bridge. No sense in letting my people get caught in the crossfire." he replied after a long moment, opening his eyes again and looking deep into Riven's. "Also, send Hades Squad down to escort General Mystes from the ship."_

_ "No, I won't leave you! I love you!" Riven cried out, grabbing his arm and holding it to her, and he smiled sadly while stroking her cheek._

_ "You've been by my side for many years, Riven, ever since we met. Protected me and loved me, even when I asked the worst of you. Now, I need to ask you to do something just as hard as firing the Mass Shadow Generator. I need you to go with Hades Squad and be safe, until such time as I remember enough to call out to you. Find me then, and guide me back to myself. Only when I see you again will my mind be free." he said lovingly, and she nodded sadly, kissing him one last time as the door hissed open to reveal a half dozen Elite Commandoes and a pair of young woman carrying unlit lightsabers in their hands._

_ "My Lord, My Lady, the Jedi have arrived. Lacking opposition, they're moving quickly and will be on the bridge in minutes. We need to evacuate you now." one of the "Dark" Jedi said hurriedly, and Revan nodded to her before gently pushing Riven towards them._

_ "I will confront the Jedi myself. Please, keep Riven safe until she feels me call. It...may take a while, but know that I will return." he told the members of his most trusted unit, composed of friends who had fought with him for years. The octet looked surprised, and the second of the "Dark" Jedi stepped forward hesitantly._

_ "Revan...you're not going to do anything foolish are you? You're just going to beat the Jedi and then meet up with us, yes?" she asked, her voice filled with worry, and he smiled at her sadly._

_ "...no. Malak will betray me, and I will be captured by the Jedi, my memories and personality wiped away to be replaced by one they control." his words caused Hades Squad to rustle in worry and anger, but he held up a hand. "It is the Will of the Force that this happen. Unless it does, the galaxy will fall to the True Sith. Please, have faith that I will return. Have I ever broken a promise to any of you?"_

_ "No, My Lord." They murmured together, and he smiled tightly. _

_ "Then neither will this one be broken. Go, quickly, while I head to the bridge. Take Riven to the safe house on Taris. Malak doesn't know about it." Revan ordered, and they bowed before leading a softly crying Riven from the room. Revan swiftly re-masked himself and used the Force to augment his speed, racing to the bridge and taking his place before the viewport once more. Not even a minute later, the bridge blast doors hissed open, and a team of Jedi including Jedi Master Vrook Lamar, Padawan Bastila Shan, and four Jedi Knights charged into the room, lightsabers lit and ready to confront what they assumed to be an ambush, but halted in surprise as they found only Revan, staring out the viewport at the fleet battle underway._

_ "They are beautiful, aren't they?" the masked man asked calmly, neither turning to face the Jedi nor moving to defend himself. Flashes illuminated the expanse before him as a Sith interceptor raced past the bridge, pursuing a Republic heavy bomber. Feeling their confusion bleeding into the Force, he elaborated."The stars. So full of light, but in the end even they are consumed by never ending darkness."_

_ "Darth Revan! For crimes against the republic and the Jedi Order, I hereby place you under arrest! Come quietly, and the Jedi Order can guide you..." Vrook started to yell, only to be cut off as Revan turned to face him and spoke swiftly._

_ "Guide me back to the Light?" he asked bluntly, and the Jedi nodded, making Revan laugh softly, shaking his head. "I never left the Light, Master Vrook, I simply embraced the Living Force. You Jedi, you and the Sith contain yourselves with this nonsense of Light and Dark. The Force is neither of these things, it simply _is_. It is the intent with which you wield it that decides its alignment. It is we living beings that are Light or Dark or Grey, not the Force."_

_ "Liar!" Bastila spat angrily, her grip tight on her lightsaber. "You have been consumed by the Dark Side, Revan!"_

_ "You are young and passionate, Bastila Shan." Revan sighed, shaking his head as he gazed at her from behind his mask. "But you lack vision. You believe that simply because you were told something is true, that it is. Tell me, young Knight, what is the Force?"_

_ "The Force is the energy field that binds all life in the galaxy together." she responded from rote, and Revan chuckled again with a nod._

_ "You answer so swiftly. Ah, I remember memorizing such things, many years ago. However, if it is an energy field, if it is in all life, is it not then, if you will forgive a turn of phrase, a force of nature?" he replied, and Bastila nodded slowly, unsure of where he was going with this. The other Jedi, Vrook included, were all listening with confusion and interest to the Dark Lord's words. Why was he debating philosophy instead of attacking? "So, then, if the Force is nature, how can it be good or evil? How can nature itself have a moral standing? Does it not simply exist? Are not morals the creations of living sentient beings?"_

_He let them stew on it for a moment before he began to recite the Code that he had created and that had guided his life since the Mandalorian Wars began._

_ "There is no Dark Side, no Light Side,_

_ There is only the Force._

_ I do what I must to keep The Balance._

_ The Balance is what binds all things together._

_ There is no Good without Evil, but Evil must not be allowed to flourish._

_ There is Passion, yet Peace._

_ Serenetiy, yet Emotion._

_ Chaos, yet Order._

_ I am the Wielder of the Flame, Protector of the Balance._

_ I am the Holder of the Torch, Lighting the Way._

_ I am the Keeper of the Flame, Soldier of Balance._

_ I am a Paladin of the Force._

_ I am a Gray Jedi."_

_The Jedi appeared to become even more pensive and Revan smiled slightly beneath his mask as he felt the words resonating within her. He had hoped that they would, as he had seen the possibility that lay in their future together. Vrook, however, was nowhere near as receptive, his already poor opinion of Revan poisoning his mind against the Dark Lord's words._

_ "Philosophy is not why we are here! Will you come quietly?" he demanded, his words and movements spurring the other Jedi out of their thoughts._

_ "...No. I cannot surrender to you. Should I do so, everything I have fought for, all the things I have tried to accomplish, all the good I have failed to do will mean nothing. I must protect this galaxy from threats within and without." the Prodigal Knight said firmly, holding his hand out to the side as his lightsaber flipped off of his belt to smack into the palm. With a snap-hiss recognized the galaxy over, a bright amathyst blade sprang to life in a reverse grip as he fell into the initial stance of Djem-so*. "Come, Jedi! Prove to me your convictions! Show me with your blades!"_

_With a loud cry, the Jedi charged him. Revan waited motionlessly for them, and the moment they crossed an invisible line he struck with blinding speed and ferocity. One of the Knights stared down at the stump where his hand used to be as it, still grasping his lightsaber, fell to the floor. A gesture from Revan sent him flying into a bulkhead, rendering him unconscious._

_Dodging overhead strikes from two more Knights and knocking them aside, he leapt straight up in the air to avoid being cut in half by Vrook. Smirking at the astonished expression on the Jedi's face as he seemed to float in the air, Revan hung there for a moment before planting both of his feet into the aged Master's face, turning it into a springboard to avoid a rather wild overhead cut from Bastila. Flipping backwards through the air, he landed feet first on a bulkhead. Instead of dropping to the ground, he remained there, truly defying gravity as he stood upon the wall as if it were the floor._

_ "How is that possible?" one of the Knights breathed, and Revan smiled behind his mask._

_ "Nothing is impossible with the power of the Force in Balance. If your Will is strong, you can accomplish anything." he answered, doing a front flip to land on his feet. He took a single step towards the Jedi and vanished, reappearing before them almost instantly to cut another Knight in half at the torso._

_ "Bastard!" Vrook shouted, lashing out at him, only to have his blow batted aside by Revan's saber before being thrown into the blast doors along with the only other surviving Knight, leaving Bastila to face Revan alone._

_ "He was a spy for Malak, who is waiting for the perfect moment to betray me. I suspect he plans to put an entire broadside of his dreadnaught's cannons into this bridge. This traitor was tasked with ensuring I died, and bringing you to him, Bastila Shan." the Revanchist said calmly, unruffled by the Jedi's curse. He looked at the beautiful brunette and shrugged lightly. "He craves both your body and your battle meditation. He is rather obsessive about it. He desires you and my precious Riven for himself."_

_Bastila nearly threw up at the thought of the traitor getting his hands on her. By all accounts, he was the most cruel of the former Jedi, rivaling the ancient Sith in his atrocities. Still, her duty was clear. She attacked once more, double-sided saber a blur of motion as it hummed through the air, though it was clear to Revan she didn't seek his death, only his defeat._

_ "Why do you seek to defeat me, but not kill me?" he asked curiously even as they dueled back and forth on the bridge. "Am I not a traitor, evil, unworthy of life? That is what the Jedi say about me, yet you wish for me to live."_

_ "Because I understand!" she snapped through gritted teeth as she blocked a powerful blow. Sithspawn, but he was strong! And he had no definite form, switching seamlessly from Djem-so to Soresu, from Ataru to Shii-Cho, Makashi to Juyo in a blur of movement and skill that was pushing her to her absolute limit just to try and stay even with him. And she got the feeling he was hardly trying._

_ "What do you understand?" came the reply as Revan took a rapid step back to avoid a stab._

_ "I understand that the war was hard on you, on the front lines like you were! I understand that you saw atrocities, and had to do horrible things to ensure the Republic and Jedi Order survived the Mandalorian onslaught! I understand that it destroyed you inside, led you away from the Light! I want to bring you back!"_

_ "Why?" he asked simply, neither confirming nor denying her opinions on his reasons and motives._

_ "Because I..." she started to say with a reflexive blush, but Revan's eyes widened and he shouted "Look out!" even as he lashed out with the Force, sending her flying across the room, through the blast doors, and into the hallway before the bridge exploded around him._

"All hands, abandon ship, abandon ship! Darth Malak's flagship is firing on us! Abandon ship, abandon ship!" _the intercom barked as alarms blared, and the ship shuddered again. Coughing, Bastila got to her feet and staggered inside the bridge once more. Her eyes squinted, fighting against the smoke and fumes to spot her foe. The bridge was in flames, consoles blown out, and emergency shutters were slammed tightly across several gaping holes. Master Vrook was groaning, fighting his way to the waking world, while the Jedi that had been thrown into the wall with him...her eyes shied away from the enormous bloodspatter and the shredded corpse. The now-one handed Knight that was the first to be beaten by Revan was simply gone, either vaporized or having been dragged out into space through the shuttered hole where his body had been._

_ "Revan?" she shouted into the chaos, and stretched out with the Force when she heard nothing, searching for his presence. Sighing in relief as she found it, though it's weakness worried her, she followed it to find the Dark Lord in a crumpled heap against a bulkhead, blood steadily staining his robes even through his armor. She gasped in horror and shock at the sight of several jagged pieces of metal sticking from his body, and felt his presence growing weaker by the moment. Moving fast, fueled by her desperation to save his life, she yanked the metal shards out and placed her hands on him before submerging herself in the Force, deeper than she had ever gone before. The Force felt her urgency to save the life of the man before him, and a torrent of energy whipped through her and into him, healing his wounds. Unbeknownst to either of them, the Force also created a bond between the pair's minds, aware that it would be needed for the Balance to be maintained soon enough. It watched as the young woman staggered to her feet and half dragged the injured man from the room, even as the ship continued to be bombarded by cannon fire. It watched as Jedi Master and Council Member Vrook joined them, and the pair hurried through the ship until they reached their shuttle and launched, racing towards the Republic fleet. Satisfied that its Paladin would live, the Force settled down to wait for him to call out to it once more. Soon, the balance would be restored. Soon._

_**POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF **_

Republican Army Scout Sergeant Gael Nightgrace woke with a start, sitting upright rapidly and looking around. After a moment, he recognized where he was. His bunk in the _Hammerhead-_class cruiser _Endar Spire_. Running his hand over his face, he sighed heavily. These dreams had started not long ago, and varied wildly from first person as Revan, third person, and first person of whom he assumed was Bastila Shan, though he had only met the woman once and had hated her immediately. She was convinced that she was superior to everyone around her simply because she had Battle Meditation and was a Jedi. Ha! If she was so great, this war would've been over already and he could go home to Deralia.

_Home! _he snorted in contempt at the thought. He had no home to return to, not really. Though he was a Scout, he had not always been "respectable" and still wasn't. In fact, he was a former criminal, captured during an attempt to smuggle weapons to a Sith-sympathizing resistance group on Sullust. Of course, he had had no idea that they were Sith sympathizers, but did the Courts care? Of course not! Off to prison with him, until the Jedi had decided to "rehabilitate" him and make use of his many skills and linguistic abilities in the military.

Shaken from his thoughts as the ship shuddered and alarms began to blare, he shot to his feet and began throwing his light-weight, standard issue Scout Armor on hastily. The ship shuddered again as he finished preparing and sheathed his vibrosword and sniper rifle in their proper places on his back. Spinning to the door, he was reaching for the key pad to open it when it hissed open, revealing one Trask Ulgo standing there in armor, looking at him in surprise.

"Looks like you managed to get yourself ready fast, Nightgrace." the man said, and Gael rolled his eyes in annoyance. He couldn't stand the man, who was incapable of making his own decisions, instead following orders without thinking about them. That attitude, in Gael's mind, was losing them the war against Malak. Republic soldiers were useless without someone telling them what to do and how.

"Whatever, Ulgo, just move it!" he snapped, pushing the younger man aside as he moved swiftly into the hallway. Eyes flicking slightly as he called the mental image of the ship's schematics to mind, he headed for the bridge.

"Where the hell are you going?" Ulgo shouted, grabbing his shoulder. Gael glared and swatted his arm away before starting again.

"They're here for that Jedi, aren't they? She's on the bridge looking pretty and acting high and mighty, so we have to go save her." he shot back over his shoulder, breaking into a jog as the ship shuddered again, heavily. Ulgo followed after him, reprimanding him for not showing proper respect to their mission's commander. Not that he paid any attention to the man's words.

_"Attention, this is Acting-Captain Carth Onasi! The ship has been boarded by Sith troopers and several Dark Jedi! Most of the bridge crew is dead. All crew, abandon ship, abandon ship!" _a voice spilled from the intercom, and Gael cursed_. Figures_! Still, he hadn't mentioned the Jedi's status, so to the bridge it was.

"Move it, Ulgo!" he barked, drawing his vibrosword and activating it, enjoying the almost imperceptible high-pitched whine of the weapons high-speed vibration.

Racing towards the bridge, the pair encountered only light resistance that was easily dispatched by the pair of them, though Gael was far more effective a combatant. While Ulgo did things by The Book, Gael plunged directly into the heart of conflict with abandon, vibrosword snaking out to bite and cut at his opponents as they tried futilely to shoot him. Ulgo had never seen anyone who wasn't a Jedi or a Dark Jedi move so fast in his life. Bursting onto the bridge, they cut down the Sith troopers besieging the few remaining bridge crew, making short work of them.

"Sergeant! I'm I glad to see you!" a brown-haired man with a lieutenant's rank badge said, coming over to them while holstering his dual blaster pistols. Following him was a young woman with vibrant red hair and bright green eyes, and a young Mon Cal. "Lieutenant Carth Onasi, this is Lieutenant Diana Moonshadow, and Ensign Akmar."

"Sirs, ma'am, I take it the Jedi already abandoned ship?" Gael asked with a nod, and Carth nodded in turn. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes and mutter some unkind words, Gael instead said. "Sir, I recommend that the Ensign use the remaining bridge escape pod, as many of the hallways in the ship are so hot he, as a Mon Cal, would be in exceptional risk traveling through them. Ulgo and myself will escort the rest of you to the port side escape pod deck."

The officers nodded, and the young Mon Cal hastened to the remaining bridge escape pod, strapped himself in, and jettisoned. However, instead of leading the rest to the escape pods immediately, Gael moved to the Captain's console and, ignoring the bloodstain and gore that used to be said Captain, began typing commands into the ship's computer. The ship groaned before turning further into the enemy fleet and accelerating.

"What did you do, Nightgrace?!" Ulgo demanded as said man rejoined them and began leading them from the bridge. Gael contemplated ignoring him, but figured that would just give other people a bad impression, and it would be fun to see their faces.

"I set the reactor and remaining munitions to overload and self-destruct, then sent the ship towards the largest concentration of enemy ships. The result ought to be...illuminating."

Lieutenant Moonshadow giggled softly while Carth chuckled briefly at the play on words, before the group turned a corner and found themselves facing a single Dark Jedi.

"Lieutenants Onasi and Moonshadow, please leave this to us. Get into that escape pod." Gael said calmly, readying his vibrosword to fight. Unbeknownst to him, and the other Republicans, the Dark Jedi recognized his former leader, and narrowed his eyes. Why was Revan here, still alive? Darth Malak had declared him killed by the Jedi, and thus had destroyed the _Absolution_ to try and kill the Jedi in revenge. He allowed the two bridge officers into the escape pod, which launched quickly. Either the fleet or the ground forces would pick them up, so it was no concern of his.

"So, what are you doing here, Darth Revan?" the Dark Jedi asked casually, and Gael stared at him blankly, though there was a tickling sensation in the back of his mind.

"My name is Gael Nightgrace, Sergeant, Republican Army, Onyx Scouts squad." he replied in confusion, though with a hint of pride. The Onyx Scouts were the best and brightest of the Army Scouts. "I'm not Revan, and certainly no Darth."

"Oh, how interesting." the Dark Jedi said, raising his eyebrows in surprise before his face twisted into a dark smirk. "So, the great and powerful Dark Lord of the Sith got his mind wiped by the Jedi trash! Oh, this is just too rich!" He began to chuckle darkly, and Gael stared at him with confusion and no small amount of contempt.

"Look, nutball, I could care less what spice you're on, but you're out of your franging mind. Kindly die now!" Gael hissed, flipping his sword instinctively into a reverse grip and charging with apparent suicidal disregard for his safety.

"Damn it, Nightgrace!" Ulgo shouted, opening fire on the Dark Jedi with his blaster. "You just had to do it-urk!"

His impending lecture was cut off as the Dark Jedi's lightsaber spun through the air, cutting him in half at the waist before returning to the man's hand just in time to catch a blow from Gael's weapon across its shimmering length. The Dark Jedi raised his eyebrows when the vibrosword wasn't immediately cut in half. A cortosis*- laced vibrosword? Those were hard to come by.

"So, despite your memories being taken, you still retain your old preference for Djem-so and Juyo, Revan. Tell me, can you best me without the Force and your lightsabers?" the Dark Jedi sneered, flexing as he applied significant pressure onto his former Lord. "Can you even survive without your precious Riven protecting you? You know Lord Malak will find her and take her eventually!"

"Oh shut up!" Gael spat in loathing, the other man's words causing a inferno of anger to flash through him. Rather suddenly, the other man roared in pain as the bones of one of his arms shattered audibly, and pulled away hastily, cradling it to himself. Gael, taking advantage of his distraction, struck out with his vibroblade, severing the man's sword-arm at the elbow. As the Dark Jedi fell to his knees clutching the stump, he brought his blade back around in a sweeping slash that beheaded him. As the black-robed body crumpled to the ground, a heavily breathing Gael dropped to one knee clutching his head, images that he couldn't forget, but had never experienced.

_Ice-blue hair blowing in the breeze. Bright amethyst eyes sparkling with laughter and light. A delicate mouth twisted into an amused and playful smirk. The fingers of one hand, beckoning. A training saber in the other, tip flicking slightly in her excitement._

_ "C'mon, Rev! Show me how much better your Djem-So is than my Soresu!" the girl said with a teasing laugh._

_"C'mon Riven, you know that Revan could beat both of us without drawing his second saber. Why get yourself bruised unnecessarily?" a young man called lazily from where he was laying beneath a tall tree, shaggy light brown hair drifting in the faint breeze._

_ "She might be able to beat me this time, Alek." Gael chidded the other boy gently, shaking his head in amusement as Allek rolled his eyes heavenward. "Granted, it's unlikely, but...WOAH!"_

_Gael ducked beneath an annoyed swipe of Riven's training saber, laughing as he continued to dance away from the irate young woman's attacks._

Shaking himself from the memories, resolving to think on them later, Gael searched the dead Dark Jedi's body, taking the credits, comlink, and weapons he had on him, including the lightsaber. Doing the same to Ulgo, he staggered to his feet and hastened to the nearest escape pod. Strapping himself in, he heard the ship's computer announce over the intercom.

_"Warning. Impact imminent. Warning. Impact imminent. Anti-matter reactor core unstable. Explosive meltdown inevitable. Abandon ship. Abandon ship."_

"Damn good advice..." Gael grumbled to himself, buckling the last strap down and slapping the release mechanism. The hatch slid shut with a hiss and a thunk, before he was thrown against his restraints as the escape pod was blown free of the ship and activated its thrusters, sending him hurtling towards Taris at high velocity. Watching the readouts, he was relieved to see that his reentry would be stable as long as nothing went wrong. Everything was going just fine.

Unfortunately, he spoke to soon.

_**POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF **_

Unbeknownst to him, one Darth Malak was thinking something rather similar, a fact that would have disgusted and infuriated both of them. Lounging in his throne on the bridge of the dreadnaught _Leviathan_ in his preferred deep red armor, his metal lower jaw (which he had received after Revan had destroyed his real jaw, as Malak had made the mistake of trying to rape Riven) gleaming dully in the light of the bridge, he was every inch the psychotic and decadent Dark Lord the galaxy saw him as. His sense of satisfaction was born from the fact that the _Endar Spire _seemed to be moving to fall in with his fleet, indicating the bridge was secured. Any minute now, he should be hearing from his forces aboard reporting as such...

"My Lord, the Republican ship has just launched another pair of escape pods, and reports from an assault team indicate that the ship is clear. They're proceeding to the bridge now." his flag admiral reported, and Malak's satisfied look transformed into a frown of annoyance.

"What do you mean, Admiral Karath? The ship is moving to fall into formation with the fleet as we speak!" he growled, reaching into the Force to crush this incompetents throat, but before he could kill the man, a sensor officer shouted across the bridge.

"Admiral, My Lord! The enemy's reactor core is spiking violently! It's going to go critical in moments!"

Karath's eyes widened and he spun to the bridge as a whole.

"All ships, evasive action! The _Endar Spire_ is making a ballistic suicide run! If it's reactor goes critical we all die! Helm, emergency power to thrusters! Get us out of the blast radius!" he shouted, and the _Leviathan _groaned audibly and shook as its powerful engines went from standby to emergency power instantly. The massive ship accelerated at an impressive rate for its size even as the helmsman very nearly ripped his joysticks from the console due to the amount of force he was exerting on them to bring the flagship up and away from the impending doom.

All around them, the fleet was in chaos. Fighters were racing away from the blast zone as fast as their tiny engines could take them, while capitol ships were simultaneously trying to get away and avoid smashing into each other. Unfortunately, several failed, and no less than a half-dozen dreadnaughts shattered amidst gouts of flame as they slammed into one another at full speed. Even more ships were increasing their fire on the _Endar Spire_, hoping to sink the ship before it reached them, but with the safety locks of the core disabled and all power being diverted to the engines and shields, it was a futile effort. Many of the smaller escort frigates that protected the dreadnaughts were destroyed in the chaos as well, blown apart in an instant by desperate gunners intent on destroying the onrushing death, not even given time to clear the gunner's sights.

_**POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF **_

The _Hammerhead-_class Republic Cruiser is the largest and most powerful ship in the Republic fleet. Capable of standing toe to toe with Sith Dreadnaughts, it was bristling with weapons and powerful engines. This, of course, required a powerful power source. A type-five antimatter reactor core, the most powerful-and volatile- in all the galaxy. A type three antimatter reactor going critical is capable of stripping the atmosphere from a planet.

A type five going critical would shatter a planet.

As they were hundreds of thousands of miles away from the nearest planet, Taris, it was undamaged. The Sith fleet, however, was not. Far from it. Dozens of dreadnaughts and their contingents of soldiers, heavy armor, fighters, bombers, and Dark Jedi vanished in an instant, reduced to their base molecules in a single searing moment. Tens of thousands of Sith personal perished in an instant, and many more ships besides were heavily damaged. Only the _Leviathan_, having been closer to the rear of the fleet, escaped unscathed, and Malak roared with rage he had not felt since Riven had escaped his grasp after he had betrayed his former Master, Revan. Lashing out with the Force, he choked the life out of a half dozen of his bridge crew before whirling to Admiral Karath.

"ADMIRAL!" he thundered, the air around him literally vibrating with his rage. "DEPLOY ALL AVAILABLE UNITS TO THE SURFACE! I WANT THEIR HEADS ON MY DESK! BRING BASTILA SHAN TO ME ALIVE!"

With that, he turned and swept from the room, ignoring the bowing and scraping of his minions. He needed to meditate on the Dark Side, let his rage fuel him. When Bastila Shan was brought to him, he would break her, body and soul, and make her his slave. Then the galaxy would fall before him, and he would do what Revan could not.

He would rule over everything and everyone.

_**POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF **_

Gael cried out in pain as the shockwave slammed into his escape pod, tossing it like a cork as it began to spin wildly out of control.

_"Warning. Thrusters damaged. Warning. Trajectory displaced. Warning. Impact imminent." _the soft female voice of the escape pod's computer said sweetly, and Gael gritted his teeth as he saw the ground looming closer. This was going to hurt!

The escape pod struck the ground like a hammer and skidded, destroying several derelict buildings as it plowed through their supports, before finally grinding to a halt. Gael, head pounding and eye blurring from getting shaken so much and bouncing off of the pod's walls freed himself from his harness and staggered drunkenly to the hatch. Keying it open, he heaved himself out and collapsed on the ground.

_Gotta...keep moving. Can't let...Sith find me._ he thought to himself blearily, dragging himself forward with his forearms, only to collapse again. Rolling onto his back, the last thing he saw and heard before everything faded into darkness was a sweet and beautiful voice, one from his dreams, calling out to him desperately, and by some instinct he murmured the name.

_"Riven..."_

_**POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF POTF **_

And that, as they say, is that. Obviously, this story is going to be AU (Alternate Universe) while still following the basic plot of the game.

*Djem-so/Shien: Form V. An exceptionally aggressive lightsaber form, which instead of focusing on taking advantage of openings in an enemies defenses, _creates_ them and _then_ takes advantage of them. (An example would be Luke Skywalker against Darth Vader in _Return of the Jedi_, or Anakin Skywalker vs Count Dooku in_ Attack of the Clones_)

*Shii-Cho: Form I. The building block to all lightsaber forms, and the oldest known form. A form of balanced defense and offense. Taught to all Jedi and Sith as their first form in their respective Academies. (not used exclusively, as it is a basic and training form, its movements and style is usually used as filler for other forms.)

*Soresu: Form III. The basis of Djem-so/Shien, which were created by former Soresu practitioners who thought the form was to passive. Soresu focuses purely on defense, making counter strike only when an opening is presented. (This form is used by Obi-wan Kenobi in all of his movie appearances). Also referred to as the "Circle of Protection." Ideally, a master of Soresu's Circle is impenetrable.

*Ataru: Form IV. An extremely fast lightsaber style, focusing on acrobatics and use of the Force as opposed to straight-up melee. (A fine example of Ataru is Master Yoda in _Attack of the Clones_ against Count Dooku, and _Return of the Sith_ against Palpatine)

*Makashi: Form Two. Developed entirely for use against other lightsaber-wielding opponents, it is a form of elegance, grace, and precision as opposed to strength and aggression. A fencing style, essentially. (Obsolete after the creation of blasters, due to its total uselessness against ranged attacks. elements, however, are integrated into all other styles for use against enemy swordsmen. Count Dooku in _Attack of the Clones _and _Revenge of the Sith _uses this style EXCLUSIVLY.)

*Juyo: Form VII. The Ferocity Form. Referred to as "the most aggressive of all forms", it is to attacking what Soresu is to defending. Described as "Chaotic and Erratic", it is said that no single opponent can withstand a master of Form VII for long. (A perfect example is Darth Maul from _A Phantom Menace_, who used Juyo to great effect, allowing him to force Qui-Gon Jin and Obi-Wan Kenobi to stay defensive, keeping them from making use of the openings Juyo is prone to leaving. It's fast-paced assault also allowed him to slay Qui-Gon Jin, who was respected as one of the top five swordsmen of his time)

Cortosis: An extremely rare allow that is resistant, highly resistant, to the kind of plasma used to form a lightsaber's blade, effectively allowing the wielder of the weapon to fight on par with a lightsaber-wielder. Provided, of course, that they are fast enough to block the lightsaber-wielder's weapon. Found in rare and ancient Sith and Jedi armors, as well as a limited number of vibroswords.


End file.
